Find the number of positive solutions to
\[\sin (\arccos( \tan (\arcsin x) ) ) ) = x.\]
Let $\theta = \arcsin x,$ so $0 < \theta < \frac{\pi}{2}$ and $\sin \theta = x.$  Then
\[\cos \theta = \sqrt{1 - x^2},\]so
\[\tan \theta = \frac{\sin \theta}{\cos \theta} = \frac{x}{\sqrt{1 - x^2}}.\]Thus,
\[\sin (\arccos (\tan (\arcsin x) ) ) ) = \sin \left( \arccos \frac{x}{\sqrt{1 - x^2}} \right).\]Let $\psi = \arccos \frac{x}{\sqrt{1 - x^2}},$ so $0 < \psi < \frac{\pi}{2}$ and $\cos \psi = \frac{x}{\sqrt{1 - x^2}}.$  Then
\[\sin \psi = \sqrt{1 - \cos^2 \psi} = \sqrt{1 - \frac{x^2}{1 - x^2}} = \sqrt{\frac{1 - 2x^2}{1 - x^2}} = x.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[\frac{1 - 2x^2}{1 - x^2} = x^2.\]Then $1 - 2x^2 = x^2 - x^4,$ so $x^4 - 3x^2 + 1 = 0.$  By the quadratic formula,
\[x^2 = \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{5}}{2}.\]The positive solutions are then $\sqrt{\frac{3 + \sqrt{5}}{2}}$ and $\sqrt{\frac{3 - \sqrt{5}}{2}}.$  However, $\arcsin x$ is defined only for $-1 \le x \le 1,$ so there is only $\boxed{1}$ positive solution, namely
\[x = \sqrt{\frac{3 - \sqrt{5}}{2}}.\]